Aspect of The END
by Creature of Grimm
Summary: Things take a very different turn in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki. When his mother failed to save him from Grand Fisher and he becomes a Hollow instead of a Shinigami. See what happens when you throw a 9-year-old boy with a newly unlocked well of power into a world where it is eat or be eaten…and watch him eat. Rated M for a reason!


**Ok, so I've been reading Bleach fics and this one just got stuck in my head. even as I am writing it, I'm not sure I am going to post it, I will see how it goes.**

 **This will have Dark themes, it is a Hollow Ichigo fic after all. There will be violence and blood. I will also be putting my own spin on a few things two, so don't start yelling at me because you think I got something wrong.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to spoil anything, so please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

 **However, I will say that Ichigo will be starting off as a normal hollow. Though I admit it is really hard to make much story about a normal Hollow and Gillian, not much brain power and all that. so it might seem a bit rushed at the start. That will change when he hits Adjuchas. He will also, like a few hollows, have his own 'special ability' that is personal to him. It will be the skill that sticks with him throughout his evolutions, and you will know it when you read it.**

0o0

 **Summary** \- Things take a very different turn in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki. When his mother failed to save him from Grand Fisher and he becomes a Hollow instead of a Shinigami. See what happens when you throw a 9-year-old boy with a newly unlocked well of power into a world where it is eat or be eaten…and watch him eat. Rated M for a reason!

0o0

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

0o0

Chapter 1- Evolution

0o0

Ichigo was cold.

Not in the sense that his body was shivering, but deep inside his soul, Ichigo was frozen at his very core. A deep, aching coldness that had nothing to do with the temperature. Mental and emotionless…Numbness. It was something he couldn't explain, a concept too complicated for a 9-ear-old to grasp fully, but Ichigo knew something was wrong with him.

He felt…drained? Not that wasn't the right word...Empty?

No that still didn't fit.

Hollow…yes, that was it. He wasn't sure exactly what it means, but Ichigo remembered his parents talking about it once. They stopped when he walked into the room but Ichigo remembered the word and found it fit. Ichigo's body also felt heavy…lethargic, another word he remembered his mother using.

The last thing he remembered…it was raining…he was walking home with his mum…there was a girl…no, a monster. A monster that looked like a hamster with a white mask, and some kind of thing sticking out of its head attached to a little girl. Ichigo remembered his mum screaming and running towards him, a look of horror on her face. The monster had turned to her but swotter him away as it did, knocking Ichigo into the river…

It was cold, and he was pulled under the water…his chest was burning as water rushed down his throat as he screamed. he was battered as the current dragged him over the bottom of the river, bones breaking and blood floating out of multiple cuts. Everything was turning black…fuzzy… Ichigo couldn't remember coming back up.

He couldn't remember coming back up…he couldn't remember coming back up!

Suddenly panicked as he realised his own thoughts, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he jerked up, only for his head to hit something and fall back onto his stomach. Groaning Ichigo, carefully this time, picked himself up and looked around.

The knock to the head had snapped him out od his panic, but he was still panting and scared. He was in a small cave, though calling it one was being generous. It was more a small tunnel, just wide enough for him to fit in and in the distance Ichigo could just see a small, dull light. The walls around him were ruff, with sharp corners sticking out at odd angles. Even if he stayed perfectly still Ichigo could feel several scarping against his skin.

Very little light reached him from the entrance of the, yet his eyes could clearly see everything. The 'cave' only allowed him to lift himself a few inches before hitting the roof and his arms were out in front of him, meaning he would be able to crawl but nothing else.

Except…they weren't his arms.

Ichigo's breathing increased more as he started at the _things_ in front of him. Thick, black leathery skin pulled tight against skinny arms too long to be his. The hands on the end of the arms looked too large to belong on them, with white armour plating that made it look like there was a gauntlet over them and long skeletal fingers that ended in white tipped claws that dug into the solid stone like it was butter. Ichigo tried to scream, to call for his mum, but all that came from his throat was a dry, rasping hiss.

The panic was returning, and suddenly Ichigo realised just how little space there was around him as his body started to wiggle and twist against the stone walls. The more he struggles the more he panicked, and the need to get out became his only thought as he started to crawl.

It wasn't fast at first, the too long arms didn't move the way he wanted them to and the rest of his body left just as odd. He could feel something on his back, running down his spin, scraping and catching on the roof of the tunnel. His legs were too long, but he was somehow able to easily find a grip where his toes dug into the stone just like his hands. There was something moving around his legs, but it didn't seem to be hurting him, just following. But it kept getting in the way, and there wasn't enough space for him to turn around and see what it was.

The closer he got to the light the faster Ichigo crawled, his panic and desperation forcing him forward. When the tunnel narrowed about five feet from the end to the point he could not fit, Ichigo didn't even pause before clawing and digging at the stone to make it wider. Throughout the whole experience the only sound that came from him were hisses and cough like rasps, each more panicked then the last and echoing slightly in the small tunnel.

Ichigo practically exploded out of the tunnel, rocks flying everywhere was he pushed his way out. only to fall about ten feet to the ground below in a tangle of too long and, much to his shock, too many limbs. It turns out the thing that had been following him and getting in his way was a tail, it was twice as long as he was and like his arms covered in black leathery skin. It was very thin, almost like a rope or whip, and had white bone on the end shaped like a spear with barbs on the underside.

He could also now see his legs, which like his arms were long and too skinny, with too large armoured feet. Said feet only hand three large toes with talon like claws not unlike bird. The things on his back that had caught on the tunnel were spins. There was a white bone like armour running down his spin with spikes shooting out of it, ending a about an inch down his tail where it met the base of his spine.

His torso was bone thin, with his ribcage showing under his black skin.

Struggling to untangle himself, Ichigo quickly rolled onto his stomach and stood up, only to get a little dizzy when he found he was a lot taller then he should be. Not only that, but when he tried to stand straight it was very uncomfortable.

After struggling for several minutes Ichigo settled with a hunched stance that left his hands on the ground to help support him, the arms proving to be longer then they should but working to his advantage. With he could see himself, Ichigo would have been reminded of the gorillas he had seen at the zoo with his family, though a very skinny gorilla.

He would also be very shocked to see the white mask covering his face and that there was no sign of his bight orange hair. It had the vague image of a human skull, but more demonic with three-inch-long fangs instead of teeth that took up half his face and nothing to mark a nose. There were three red markings on the left side of his face and his eyes were yellow with slit pupils with nothing but black around them. The fangs that made up the mask were slightly parted, letting out the hissing and coughing sounds that seemed to be the only sounds he could make. His tail moved behind him slowly, and now that he was aware of it Ichigo found that it was like having another leg or arm.

Though perhaps the most worrying thing was the hole in the middle of his chest.

Ichigo knew he was a lot taller than he had been, and it was making it harder to adjust as he slowly moved around and took in his surroundings. Looking back to the tunnel he had just clawed his way out of Ichigo saw that it was in the side of a cliff and that his face was level with it. Even though he could apparently see in the dark now Ichigo couldn't see the end as it seemed to hit a turn just passed where he had been stuck.

Turning away from the hole Ichigo was met with what seemed like an endless sea of bone white trees, all of them reaching so far into the sky he couldn't see the tops. There branches were more then large enough for something several times his new size to walk on and when he walked over and taped a clawed finger against one found that they were as hard as stone, even harder in fact then the stone he had dug his way out of.

Not even realised that he had stopped panicking, Ichigo continued to look around. The sky was nothing but darkness, no stars or moon. It took him a while to realised that the odd giant trees gave off a very faint glow that filled the area with light. He saw no sign of any animals, which was odd. He had been to a forest with his parents before and knew that they were always filled with sound from birds and small animals moving around even if you couldn't see them. but here everything was quite…deadly quiet.

It was actually making him nervous again, the lack of sound. All he could hear was his own breathing and the slight click of his clawed feet on the hard ground when he moved. A moment later Ichigo would find himself missing the silence however, along with the claustrophobic tunnel he had just clawed his way out of.

It started off as a slight vibration, he felt it through his feet as it came from the ground. But it quickly turned into a heavy, consistent thumping. Ichigo didn't know what it was, but he could easily tell it was getting closer to him. The thumps getting louder and quickly becoming more distinct until they were easily identified as footsteps. Very heavily footsteps.

Forgetting everything else for the moment Ichigo found his body moving on its own, new instincts he didn't know he had taking over. The claws on both his hands and feet sinking into the stone like tree in front of, Ichigo easily scaled it up to the first branch in seconds about fifty feet in the air. It wasn't a thick branch, but his talon like feet were able to easily grip it while one hand dung into the trunk of the tree to steady him, his tail coiling around the branch too for extra support.

Not five minutes after he was sure he wouldn't fall, Ichigo watched as… _something_ walked to the base of it where he had been standing. It looked a lot like a bear, but it was three times taller than any bear he had even heard of and five times as wide. It also had eight legs instead of four and two white masked covered heads.

Hollow

He didn't know how he knew it, but Ichigo knew that the mutant bear thing was called a Hollow. He watched it silently as the Bear Hollow sniffed the base of the tree with one head while the other looked around before they switched. It was as he watched the Hollow that Ichigo was suddenly stuck with need to eat, like he knew if he ate the hollow below him that it would help the empty feeling inside him. He _needed_ to feed, to rip the hollow apart and feast on its corpse.

A long tongue crawled out between his fangs as the watched it wondered around the tree, and before his mind knew what was happening his body moved on its own and jumped. Without a sound Ichigo landed on the Bear Hollow's back, his claws digging in to his thick hide and anchoring him in place as it let out a roar and started thrashing in an attempt to dislodge him. Thick, black blood with the consistency of oil slowly oozed out of the small puncture wound his claws made.

His tailed shot forward and coiled around the left head's neck twice like a snake and jerked it up at an odd angle. The move seemed to throw the other head off balance to and the Bear Hollow fell to the left. Still attached by his claws despite this, Ichigo tightened his tail around the heads neck more and more until there was a resounding ' _creak_ '. The entire left side of the Hollow went limp even as the right roared in furry and tried to turn and grab him in its massive jaws.

With a coughing like rasp Ichigo uncoiled his tail from the dead head's neck even as he pulled his fight hand away from the Hollows back, taking a meaty chunk with it and splattering black blood onto his mask. Dropping the chunk without a thought Ichigo's hand shot towards the still alive head and his claws dug into the top of it, gripping its skull. The Bear Hollow continued to struggle as his grip tightened and his fingers dug into bone, but it was getting visibly weaker.

His tail came up over his shoulder, the point aiming at the top of the head before shooting forward like a bullet and piecing the head between his fingers and right into the Hollow's brain, killing it instantly. The right side of the Hollow joined the left in going limp. Ichigo stayed tense for a full minute after the Hollow died, waiting to see if it would suddenly move, his own body completely still.

When he was sure it was dead and not just faking, Ichigo suddenly lunged forward and sank his fanged jaw into the corpse. Tearing into its flesh like a stared animal, his slitted eyes narrowed in primal anger and instincts, Ichigo crunched through flesh and bone with reckless abandon.

Within minutes the Bear Hollow was completely devoured, leaving Ichigo sat in a pool of black blood. The empty feeling hadn't gone, if anything it was worse. The need to feed was stronger than before.

Yet Ichigo didn't move, just sat in a pool of black oily blood. His chest was heaving as chocked sound escaped his throat and tears fell down his blood-spattered mask.

0o0

 **Unknown Amount of Time Later**

0o0

It got easier every time he killed, every time he fed.

Ichigo had no idea how long he had been in this place, hunting other Hollows while at the same time avoiding being hunted himself. He stuck with sneak attacks, jumping down from the trees, and killing other Hollows before they were even aware, he was there. However, he never wondered far from his cliff. He dug out the tunnel a little, widening it enough so he could easily climb in but keeping it small enough that another larger Hollow couldn't attack him while he slept.

His life before this place began to fade the longer, he spent there, the longer he hunted. Ichigo couldn't remember his fathers face, or his sisters. The more he ate the less he remembered, and the less he remembered the harder it became to care about their loss.

He could feel himself getting stronger with every kill even while the emptiness inside continued to grow. As time went on, he started to be able to feel other Hollows when they wondered too close, feel their…Reiatsu, another word he had no idea how he knew it. Ichigo could feel other Hollows Reiatsu flowing through their bodies and used it to hunt, to warn him when they were hunting him.

He could feel it in himself too, growing every time he fed. For the most part it did nothing, just swirled around inside him as if waiting for something. Compared to the emptiness inside him it felt like a raindrop, which only made it feel worse and drove him to hunt more. It wasn't until recently that something changed…no, not changed exactly. It had been happening all along, he was just too weak to notice.

It started when he came across a hollow that had less Reiatsu then he did, a lot less. An insect like Hollow that resembled an Ant crossed with a spider. Ichigo had been watching it from the trees as it wondered along the ground, completely unaware of his presence. He was about to jump down and rip its head off when he saw it stagger slightly, stumbling and tripping over its own legs before collapsing to the ground and panting.

Confused, Ichigo took a closer, and was surprised to see a thin string of the Hollows Reiatsu flowing up towards him. It was invisible to the naked eye, but once he noticed Ichigo could clearly see and feel as the weaker Hollows Reiatsu slowly drained from its body and flowed into him. He had watched as the Hollow slowly withered away, before the Reiatsu that made up its body started to disintegrate too as it flowed into him.

After that Ichigo started paying more attention to the Reiatsu around him and discovered that it was in everything around him. The ground, the trees…the air! All of it was Reiatsu, and he was constantly absorbing a small amount of it into his body. The more he had the more he pulled into himself. It was why he hadn't noticed at first, he had been absorbing so little it didn't even register.

After experimenting Ichigo discovered that it only worked on Hollows with less Reiatsu then him. While he could take a little from those stronger if he forced and pushed, it was like their Reiatsu resisted him, making it useless. Not that he actually needed it, Ichigo made a habit of ambushing stronger Hollows. He also realised that it was because of him pulling all the Reiatsu into him that none actually escaped his body, making him all but invisible to other Hollows senses unless they could actually see him. It was why he was so effective at attacking stronger Hollows from their blind spot, they didn't know he was their until he was already attacking them.

But as he grew from feeding off his own kind Ichigo noticed that it was getting harder and harder to find Hollows that were immune to his 'Drain Aura', as he took to calling it. Not only that, but the number of Hollows in the area he hunted were getting fewer and harder to find as they either moved on or he hunted them all. It got to the point Ichigo could simply follow a Hollow from the trees and slowly drain them without lifting a claw.

His max range was 100 feet, further then that and it was outside his Aura. The range hadn't grown with his Reiatsu, only the power of the pull. The closer to his body the stronger the pull, the stronger the pull the quicker a weaker Hollow died. Ichigo tried to control the Aura, turn it off or focus it into his hands or something, but all he could do was slightly increase it's pull for a moment to speed or the Drain.

The tunnel he slept in had become smooth, the constant low drain of the Reiatsu that made up the stone slowly chipping away until the once jagged edges evened out. The area he usually sleeps in the tunnel was also slowly becoming more of a cave too, though an unnatural, perfectly round one.

Ichigo knew he needed to move on. The hunger was still growing, the need to feed and absorb other Hollow. There was no night or day in the forest, but he also knew that the time between his feeds were getting further apart. It had been a while since he came across a Hollow that didn't just fall over dead when he got close.

So, he did. One 'day' Ichigo crawled out of his hole, picked a random direction and just…started walking. He had no plan, no destination. He just started walking. Time passed, he would run into the odd Hollow but most simple weren't strong enough to resist his Aura, so he ignored them for the most part. He just kept walking on as they died and were absorbed without pause.

With no way to tell the passage of time Ichigo had no idea how long he wondered, with nothing but giant stone trees there was no way to know how far he walked. Stronger Hollows started to appear the further he got though, those able to resist his Aura. Ichigo would stay in the area for a while when he came across them. He hunted them, ate them, and when the hunting ground was used up moved on.

Then he came across something knew, something he hadn't seen before that made him pause.

Hundreds…thousands of Hollows. All different shapes and sizes, different levels of power and abilities…and they were all killing each other. It was chaos, complete and total anarchy. All of them attacking the each other, killing or wounding before turning and doing it again. None were even eating the fallen, there was no time. Those that paused to eat were killed and added to the growing pile of the dead being trampled underfoot until they became little more than liquefied sludge on the ground.

It was a gruesome sight, black blood and limbs flying. The air filled with the sound of pained and furious roars, hisses and other animalistic sounds mixing together into one constant assault on the senses. The small of blood and gore was thick enough to be felt on the bac of the throat, making the air thick and hard to breath.

Ichigo didn't think, didn't hesitate, and jumped into the fray.

His mind had long since faded, even the memory of his memories was gone at this point. He was little more than instinct at this point, a mindless beast. He knew nothing of being human, nothing of his life before the forest…nothing of his name…he was a hollow, and he needed to feed.

He jumped into the mass of Hollows, killing two as he entered without pausing as he killed his way through to reach the centre where he felt the strongest Hollows. His mere presence cause some of the hollows he passed to die, some weakening to the point others killed them. some seemed to notice his Aura and became distracted by it long enough for another to kill them.

As he ran his claws and tail would randomly shoot out at the Hollows around him, cutting into flesh and severing limbs. A few stray attacks hit him, opening cuts on his own body. At one point his left arm was caught in the grip of a crab like Hollow's claw and severed at the elbow join. He didn't even slow down of look back as he ran, now bleeding from the stump of his arm.

His tail however did shoot out and spear into the Hollows head in revenge, killing it instantly.

He lost track of time again as he reached the centre. Everything became a blur of blood and death. His arm grew back at some point, only for it to be lost again. It happened several times actually, and not only to him. The ground was so thick with the sludge of dead Hollows trampled into gore that it started to effect movement as it reached his knees.

His Aura was still pulling in the Reiatsu around him, getting stronger and stronger the more his own grew to the point visible streams started to appear int the air and follow into his body. He was getting stronger by the second and even the hollow in the centre of the chaos with him started to weaken around him as his Aura fed on them too.

Then, without warning, everything stopped. For one second every Hollow in the mass of death stopped, the air falling silent. Even he had frozen, his right hand in the middle of tearing a Hollows throat out while his tail was speared through the shoulder of another that had its mouth locked onto his left leg mid bite. They could all feel it, though had no idea what it was. Something was happening, something important. The Reiatsu in the air was building, no explication or clear source, just building more and more by the second.

It happened a moment later, the black sludge made from the fallen hollows trampled underfoot surged up and consumed them all. Every Hollow still fighting was pulled into the black slime and absorbed in an instant. It grew with every Hollow it took and started reaching up towards the sky. He was the last to be absorbed, carried up with it. He could feel his body disintegrating and merging with it as it lifted him higher and higher until it seemed to reach its apex and stopped.

All that was left was his mask by that point, his small, while mask sitting in a sea of black churning sludge…and then it wasn't small anymore, it grew. Slowly at first but getting faster, until it was large enough to match the size the sludge had risen too. The sludge stopped churning and formed into flowing black robes trailing down his new body.

He felt…heavy…and slow. The simple act of tilting his head down to look at himself was so slow it felt like it took minutes. Lifting a hand from inside the robe took even longer, and the giant, armoured hand that met his vision looked even more demonic then his old one did.

The voices started a moment later, whispering into his ear. Thousands, hundreds of thousands of them speaking over each other into a senseless unintelligent roar. Some were louder than others, but none made any sense. However, he could tell they were angry. Angry at themselves, at each other…but mostly at him. They _hated_ him, that _he_ was in control, that _he_ was dominating over them. he could feel them trying to pull at his control, take him for themselves and push him down into the mass of chaos with the rest of them. e resisted of course, but it was a struggle, a constant struggle against them for control.

But they were quickly drowned out by the _Hunger_. It was stronger then ever, clawing at his insides and mind, demanding to be sated or it would drive him insane alone with the voices.

Slowly he turned in the direction he could feel the most amount of Reiatsu collected in one place, and with his knew height could see other giant Hollows like himself in the distance. They were just wondering aimlessly through the trees, ignoring each other. They also all had the same mask, making them impossible to tell apart from one another.

With slow steps, he started to walk toward them.

0o0

 **Unknown Amount of Time Later**

0o0

Life as a Gillian was simple…if you didn't count the constant struggle to maintain control against the uncountable number of Hollows constantly trying to rip control of your body for themselves. Most everyone else left you alone to wonder. Too strong for the normal Hollows to try and attack you, too unpredictable for any Adjuchas weak enough to stay in the forest to try.

The thing about Gillian was that while Adjuchas were the next step of evolution after Gillian they were not actually stronger. Gillian are a mass of uncontrollable power, slow and stupid maybe, but they still contained more raw power. For the most part it was wasted on them, lacking enough intelligence to use it. But their attack, Cero, was still on average several times stronger than anything an Adjuchas could ever hope to produce or withstand.

It just wasn't worth the risk to try and attack a Gillian, even more so to attack a unique Gillian like him.

It had taken a while to get used to, being so tall that everything else looked like ants scuttling around his feet…sort of. Yet he still couldn't see the tops of the trees, the white stone reaching up into the darkness.

He still had his Aura, draining the Reiatsu around him. Any Hollow below a Gillian would simple dissolve the moment it came within 500 feet of him now, though while it effected other Gillian, they simple held so much Reiatsu it would take too long to wait for them to die from it. He didn't have the patience for it, and usually ended up ripping them apart anyway. He came across a few others like himself, unique Gillian with different masks, but only 1 in every hundred he saw. Like the other Gillian they ignored him, seeming to focus on the mindless for their food source. They would ignore him right up until he sank his teeth into their throats. They held so much more in them, so much more then the common mindless giants anyway.

Unlike when he was a simple Hollow the emptiness inside him didn't grow. Slowly but surly it was filled a little more over time. It was just so large a space to fill that even with him constantly draining the Reiatsu around him it took hundreds of Gillian to fill. But it was filling, and almost full. He knew what would happen this time too, knew that when he was full, he would evolve into an Adjuchas.

There were more voices now the ever, screaming at him. Fighting…pushing against his willpower. The closer he came to evolution the more they struggled against him. But he was so close, one more good feed and he would overflow.

And as luck would have it, he had just finished devouring his latest kill.

He could feel his Reiatsu reacting inside him the moment he hit his limit, much like how it did when he evolved into a Gillian. Except that instead of it expanding, his Reiatsu was getting smaller. No…not smaller…it was being compressed, squeezed tight and becoming denser. His body was doing the same, following his Reiatsu as it shrank and compressed.

In a matter of seconds, he was a fraction of his former size, the few Gillian in the area now towering over him.

The first thing ne noticed was that he had a tail again, though shorter then his first one and without a bladed spearhead tip. His entire body was covered in white bone like armour that somehow didn't affect his movement despite not having any gabs at the joint, seeming to flex with his skin. There were red markings running down his arms, legs, and chest. His new tail was tipped in red, like it had just been stabbed into something and was still covered in its blood. Unlike when he was a follow, he wasn't skinny anymore either, but budging with muscle. Foot long bone spikes shot out of his shoulders too, and his clawed hands were once again huge. Reaching up, he felt his mask and suddenly realised that long, orange hair was falling down his head, thick and spiky and falling around his shoulders like a main.

Opening his mouth, a sigh escaped his lipless mouth along with a cloud of steam. The sound that came out was…odd. Like hundreds of people had sighed at the same time and it was messed together, sharp and echoed.

He felt…incomplete. Stronger of course, but still not right. He thought evolving into an Adjuchas would feel different, that there would be some kind of relief, but there wasn't. The emptiness inside had grown again, larger than ever before.

The voices were louder and stronger too, clawing at his mind and trying to pull him back into the darkness. However, his mind was clearer than he ever remembered even with so many Hollows inside him. He could remember his name…Ichigo…that was his name…

His Aura had once again evolved with him. The area of effect had shrunk down to about 250 feet, half the range it had been while he was a Gillian, but the Pull was stronger than ever. As he glanced around Ichigo saw the stone trees in his range start to disintegrate as the Reiatsu was rapidly drained from them, the ground itself was already starting to crumble too.

His awareness had also increased, allowing him to realise that he was actually underground. The whole forest, all this time he had been underground. He could feel them now, walking around above his head. Adjuchas, millions of Adjuchas. Some weaker, but most, stronger than him. Swarming around like ants. Even the air felt thicker with Reiatsu…it was making him hungry. There was only one problem…how was he supposed to get up there? Ichigo found his eyes moving to one of the trees, so tall that you couldn't see the tops as they disappeared into the darkness…right up to the unseen roof.

If he had lips, Ichigo would have grinned.

With a roar of excitement, which oddly enough sounded like hundreds of voices overlapping each other, Ichigo threw himself at the base of the nearest tree and started to climb. His clawed hands dug into the stone with ease, more so then it had been when he was a simple Hollow. It wasn't so much climbing as it was leaping vertically, the effects of gravity seeming to have disappeared and he jumped several hundred feet in the air only to catch himself against the tree and do it again.

Yet even with this it still took a long time to reach the top, and he was forced to take a brake half way up.

Luckily, he ran into another Adjuchas on the way up with some kind of bird features, it had tried to attack him while he was climbing, thinking him an easy target. It attacked his back in mid-air, or at least it tried to. The moment it hit the edge of his Aura it lost control of its flight and crashed just above him head first. He grabbed it and tore its throat out with his teeth before it fell passed him towards the ground, using it as a snack. He could feel other's moving throughout the trees and branches but seemed to be smart enough to avoid him after that.

The trees got thinner the higher he climbed, making the space between them further and further.

Eventually he reached the roof, the tree he had been climbing disappearing into it. It was made of sand, and when Ichigo raised his hand he was able to push it through with ease. It held more Reiatsu then the stone tress, so his Aura didn't instantly drain it, but he could still feel it slowly being pulled into him. He could feel that the other side was still a long up however, miles maybe.

Looking down Ichigo saw that he couldn't see the ground anymore, it was so far away. Turning back to the roof he narrowed his eyes, braced himself, and continued his climb at a much slower pace now that the sand hindered him.

0o0

 **I thought this was a good place to stop it for now. I know this chapter might have seemed a little rushed, but it is hard to write any significant events while the Main Character is a mindless beast. Once he reaches the desert more things will start to happen.**

 **Also, there are a few things I would like to ask you, at lease those that bothered to read this chapter.**

 **First, Masaki Kurosaki, do you think she should still be alive. It wouldn't come into the story until later, but I am undecided at the moment. It could be an interesting plot point later in the fic.**

 **Second, a simple question. Nel or Harribel. I am leaning towards one more then the other but would like people's opinions.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in reviews.**

 **Also or those wondering or confused about the rasping cough sound Ichigo makes when a normal Hollow, think of the velociraptors from Jurassic Park.**


End file.
